Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the Naruto series. He appeared in the 85th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Naruto VS Ichigo, where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bleach series. He was voiced by Dawn M. Bennett while Kurama was voiced by Noel Wiggins. History When Naruto was born, his parents sealed away Kurama (the Nine-Tails Fox) inside of him to keep it from rampaging. Unfortunately, it made him an outcast around the citizens of Konoha and he used pranks and mischief as a way to get recognition. He eventually made a goal of becoming Hokage so people would finally respect him. Once he became a Genin and a part of Team 7 however, Naruto began to realize how much being part of a team helped him from loneliness and soon grew into a more mature man and desire to help people as his Ninpo way. He was instrumental in winning the 4th Shinobi War, and eventually in his adult life realized his dream and became the 7th Hokage of Konoha. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki * Height: 5'10" | 180 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg * Nature Affinity: Wind Style * Jinchuriki of Kurama * Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure * Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants Ninja Training * Large chakra reserves * Superhuman strength & speed * Accelerated healing * Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B * Chakra Styles ** All 5 nature styles *** Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ** Boil, Magnet & Lava Kekki Genkai (formerly) ** Yin & Yang styles Jutsu Techniques * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clones ** Transformation ** Summoning ** Rasengan *** Rasengan Barrage *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan *** Planetary Rasengan *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasengan *** Wind Style: Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken *** Repeated Rasenshuriken *** Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken * Taijutsu ** Shinobi Kumite ** Frog Kumite * Genjutsu ** Can counter genjutsu * Bukijutsu ** Kunai ** Shurikens ** Tags ** Demon Wind Shurikens ** Flying Raijin Kunai Kurama * AKA the Nine Tails * Immeasurable chakra reserves * Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves * Can sense negative emotions & natural energy * Techniques ** Tailed Beast Ball ** Chakra shock wave ** Wind Style Jutsu ** Fire Style Jutsu Modes * Tailed Forms * Sage Mode ** Senjutsu *** Gathers natural energy *** Senses surroundings * Six Paths Sage Mode ** Truth Seeking Balls ** Flight * Chakra Mode ** Tailed Beast Bomb ** Can summon Kurama as an avatar Feats * Pulverized Madara's meteorites * Dodged Madara's Light Fang * Tanked Toneri's moon slicing blast * Survived a 1.25 mile (2 km) drop * Kurama defeated Hamura's golem * Powered through Amaterasu * Fought Madara's Limbo shadows * Defeated Gaara, Pain, Kaguya, Toneri, Sasuke DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Kurama's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * "Naruto, I sense a presence." * "Naruto! Wake up!" * "Woah! He's invisible!" * "Naruto, keep moving! I'll direct you..." * "Rasengan!" * "I see you!" * "Believe it!" * "Transform!" * "Rasenshuriken!" * "Kurama!" * "Phew, who was that guy?" One Minute Melee Naruto appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought Monkey D. Luffy from the One Piece series and lost. His unconscious body was later retrieved by Sasuke in Sasuke VS Ichigo. He alongside his team also made a cameo at the beginning and end of Kakashi VS Aizawa in Season 6, as the fight took place before their battle with Zabuza in the early chapters of Naruto, he carelessly gets captured by Aizawa. DBX Naruto made a cameo at the beginning of Sasuke VS Ichigo in Season 3, where he and Sasuke can be seen fighting against Kaguya before she teleported Sasuke away. He later made another cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where he can be seen bidding in the auction to buy Piccolo to play his father and being surprised that his son Boruto would bid as well. Gallery Naruto OMM or DB Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Tailed Beast Naruto Sprite.png|Tailed Beast Form sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Naruto_sage_mode_render_by_xuzumaki-d498uus.png|Sage Mode Naruto_kurama_mode_render_by_xuzumaki-d5wlfdx.png|Tailed Beast Mode Naruto_Six_Paths_Sage_Mode_2.png|Six Paths Sage Mode Asura_Kurama_Mode.png|Asura Kurama Mode Kyuubi_kurama_render_by_lwisf3rxd-d6zomda.png|Kurama Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Technique.png|Naruto's Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan.png|Naruto using the Rasengan Rasenshuriken.jpg|Naruto using the Rasenshuriken Sexy_Technique.png|Naruto using the Sexy Technique Trivia * Naruto's last name was misspelled in his Background section as "Uzukami". * Naruto is the fourth combatant whose preview before his episode featured only one of the two hosts, after Ragna the Bloodedge, Wolverine and Deadpool. ** However, he is the first one to just have Wiz in his preview. * Naruto is the first male character to be voiced by a female, with the next one being Aang. ** Incidentally, he is also voiced by a female in his anime series. * Naruto and his opponent are the ninth and tenth Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace and Android 18, and with the next eight being Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** He is also the fifth Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro and Android 18, and with the next six being Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Hiei, Tatsumaki and Might Guy. ** Naruto is the second Naruto character to appear, after Gaara, and with the next three being Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and Might Guy. *** He is the first Naruto character to win, with the next one being Might Guy. * Naruto was originally planned to fight Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece back in Season 1. Luffy was also considered to be an opponent going forward due to being part of the Shonen Trinity before they decided on Ichigo. The matchup would eventually become a Season 2 episode of One Minute Melee. References *Naruto Uzumaki on Wikipedia *Naruto Uzumaki on Narutopedia Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Human Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Nature Users Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Super Mode Users